River of Love
by Captian Jack Sparrow
Summary: Korie and Kammie Anders keep running away from their past and their familys past. They are trying to fit in with every one, but it just isn't working, can Roux who is just like them, make it easier for them, and maybe introduce love to Korie?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I just watched the movie, and I thought that it was really good! well, i am going to put in my own character, Korie Anders! she is not the same in all of the other stories. so, review and tell me what you think of it.

* * *

New Begining

My younger sister and I walked down the icy streets to the room and shop that was for renting. "Are we almost there?" Kammie asked. "Yes, it is just by this church." I said. We came to our destination, and I sighed. I knocked and opened the door. "Who are you?" An old lady asked while her white cat jumped off her lap. "I am renting the shop and the room upstairs." I said. "Oh, yeah, just don't turn it into a dump." She said and walked out of the store with her bags. "Well, it isn't as bad as it could be." I said looking on the bright side. "We are going to love it here Korie." Kammie said walking up stairs. I turned on a foset and yellow rust filled water sqirted out. "Beautiful." I said. The water turned clean and I sighed. Kammie walked over to a small fire place that didn't have logs, or anything and layed down blankets. "This is were Shentell is going to be." She said. "Would you like me to grab some warm milk for you two?" I asked. She whispered to her imaginary friend, oh did I say imaginary? I ment 'real' friend, which is a kangaroo. "Shentell doesn't want any." She said. "Would you?" "Yes, thank you Korie." She said. I walked down and put some milk in a glass and put it over a fire. I took it out and walked upstairs. "Here you go luv." I said. "Korie, don't look so down, it wasn't your fult that you didn't want to give up your body for him, I think it was brave." Kammie said. The reason why we left Italy was because the man I came to trust and developed feelings for only wanted me to give my self to him. I sighed and sat down by her, stroking the air pretending to be stroking Shentell. "She likes it behind the ears you know." I said to Kammie. She smiled and started doing the same thing I was. I walked down stairs and grabbed my things. I started making chocolate. Yes, chocolate. What a strange thing some people would say, but I love making it. That is what the store is going to be, a Chocolate store. I heard the door open and turned around to see a well dressed man. "Hello sir." I said. "Bon journee madamozel." He said walking in. "Madam." I said. "Excuse me?" "It is madam, I have not been married." I said. "Do I not here a young girl up there?" He asked. "Yes, you do, she is my younger sister." "Well then where is your mother?" "You ask a lot of questions. She is dead." "And your father?" "Never had one." "Oh, but-" "I guess you haven't heard of a seducter before." I said. "She was one of them?" "Yes, she was. Went town to town with me and my sister that died three years ago." "Oh, I am very sorry. I shouldn't have asked." "Would you like a chocolate?" I asked picking up a plate. "Oh no, it is lent." "Oh, ok then." I said putting the plate down. "Korie! Korie! Shentell has ran away again! She is right by you!" Kammie yelled running down the stairs. She stopped when she saw the man and bowed. "I am sorry for introrupting, but my friend Shentell has run away." Kammie said. "I do not see-" The man was about to say but I nudged him. "Don't." I said. I grabbed air and walked over to Kammie. "Here she is, don't let her get into the fridge." I said smiling. "Thank you Korie!" She said and ran up stairs again. "I am inviting you to go to church with the rest of us." He said. "I am sorry, but we do not go to church." I said smiling and picking up a chocolate. I put it in my mouth and chewed, zoning out what he was saying. I was never so good at listining, only if it was intresting. "Well, must be off now." He said and walked off.

It has at least been five days, almost a week and I was really starting to like it here. Kammi has already made friends, and I have opened my chocolate shop four days ago. Kammie had gone to play with some of the villiage kids, and last I heard they were down by the river. I decided to walk down and bring them some chocolates for snacking on. I put some chocolate in a good sized bag and walked out of the store. "Bonjure Ms. Anders." "Bonjure!" I said waving up at Terra. She has became a good friend of mine, and has a little girl, same age as Kammie. They are great friends and Kammie and Sarah would always come back and have some good hot chocolate and cake.

I was at the river and Kammie came running up the hill. "Korie! There are pirates! Look!" She said pointing down at a group of people getting out of a boat. "Oh, how pleasent. Let us go and introduce ourselves." I said smiling. I saw Terra running down to us. "Well hello again." I said. "Where is Sarah?" She asked Kammie. "Here mother!" Sarah yelled running up the hill. "River Rats." Terra scowled at them. "Terra, don't judge by apperiance." I scolded and walked down the hill. "Korie, what are you doing?" "I am going to say hi." I said. Every one of the kids from the villiage were gone now with their parents, and it was just the other group of peopel. I heard guitar playing and I swayed to the music. Kammie took my hands and I twirled her. She laughed as I spun her round and round. I let go of her hands and did a twirl as well, having my long red hair blowing in the breeze as I twirled. My colorful long flowing skirt blew as well as my loose white shirt. My bangles clanked on another and Kammie clapped. I picked up Kammie and held her in the air as I twirled. Her long blonde curly hair that was in two pig tails blew out of her face and she smiled down at me. I use to hate her, because she wasn't my real sister, but now I couldn't even think of one reason to hate her. The guitar playing stopped and I put her on the ground. She tried to walk straightly, but was dizzy. I was having the same problems, and we leaned on another. I saw the man who had played the guitar and walked over to him. Two strands of his long blonde highlited hair was in his face and I wanted to push them away, but I didn't dare to. "Hello, that was great playing." I said. "That was great dancing." He replied smiling up at me. "Oh, thanks." I said smiling back. "You shouldn't befriend us, you do that and you lose friends back where you live." He said. "Is that a promise?" I asked. We laughed. "Are you a pirate?" Kammie asked. "You can say that." He said. He picked up a bin. "And here is my treasure." He said and held it out so we could see in it. "Oh, they are so pretty!" Kammie said looking at the bracelets, necklaces, and rings. "Hey, how about I trade you, five of your things for these chocolates." I said. "We have a deal." He said. We shook hands and I laughed. I gave him the chocolates and Kammie and I chose five items. "You know, this one would go great with your eyes." He said holding up a choker necklace with a green gem in the center. "Wow, it is beautiful!" I said. "It is yours." He said turning me around and moving my hair. He put it around my neck and fasined it. He sat back down and looked in the bag of chocolates. "Oh, this one is going to be your favorite." I said and took one out. "How do you know?" "Because it is zesty, like you." I said holding it out. He took it and put it in his mouth. "Not my favorite." He said. I frowned. "But it is really good, are there more?" I smiled wide and took out another one. He took it with his teeth and ate it. I smiled at him. "Well, we best be going, I don't want anyone waiting for me back at the shop." I said. "See yeah." He said. "Oh, what is your name?" I asked. "Roux, and yours and your sisters?" He asked. "You are the first to know that she is my sister, her name is Kammie, and mine is Korie." "Oh, lovely. You two look alike, but not that she would be your daughter, let me guess, your mother was a seducer?" "Yeah, you are good." I said and took Kamie's hand. "We best be going as I said before, by." "By."

Kammie and I were making some chocolate cake when Terra came in. "Who were you talking with?" She asked. "You look like you are ready for gossip, and I hate telling you things when-" "Ok, ok, I am sorry, who was that charming man-" "That is worse." "Korie!" "Jeese. Ok, he is Roux." I said laughing at the look Terra was giving me. "Oh, is that a new necklace?" She asked pointing up at my neck. "Yeah, he gave it to me." I said. "He gave you a lot of things, like those nice gold bangles right there." She said. "Yeah, Kammie got a new necklace and some bangles as well." I said. "Well, I am here for the chocolate cake for Sarah's birthday." "Isn't she diabedic?" "Yeah, but it is her last wish. She is going to die soon, and all she wanted is a tenth birthday." Terra said. "Oh, well, I wish you best." I said. "You are comming, aren't you?" "No one else will." "No one else matters! You are the only real friend I have, bring Rachel and that guy you met down by the river as well and it will be perfect!" Terra said. "Kay, I will make invites." I said.

It was now night, and I was done making invites and chocolates. "Korie, how long are we staying here?" Kammie asked. "I don't know luv, I don't know." "I want you two to stay for a long time." Rachel said. She is now living with me and working with me since her husband abuses her. "I am sure we are, I just don't know what a long time means to me anymore." I said. I walked over to the bed and blew out the candle. "Well, all I can say is that this is a new begginging for me." Rachel said. "As well as I, and so far, it is a great one." I sad.

* * *

Hey, just saying, I don't own any of the Chocolat characters, but I do own a lot of the characters in the story. Tell me how I did and flame me if you want. i won't get mad, just don't over do it savvy? I am looking forward to your reviews and it truley makes me happy to get them. see ya later! 

take what you can

and

give nothing back!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! how has it been? well, I hope you liked the last chapie. this one is going to have some fluff and chocolate! yum!

* * *

A Walk Around Town

People were getting signs saying "Band the River Rats!" I got one to, but ripped up when they left. Rachel was sitting down, making some bird shaped dark chocolates and putting them on a plate with a sign that said "Black Ravens". I thought it was a great name, and Raven invented it. It had different spices, and suggars. It had a different taste, but was one of the greatest things I have ever tasted. It made me more lively, and seemed to do that to a lot of people. I looked out the window and saw Roux walking down the street with a cute little dark haired girl. The girl looked freezing, and even though Roux didn't, I knew the cold was getting to him as well. "Roux, why don't you and your friend come in and have some chocolates?" I asked. "You aren't going with the 'Don't let in River Rats' protest?" Roux asked smirking, looking like he knew my anwser already. "Of course not! Come in!" I said. They both walked in and Kammie came running down the stairs. "Hi!" Kammie said looking at the girl with Roux. "What's your name?" Kammie asked. "Jasmine, and yours?" "Kammie, why don't you come up stairs with me? We can play some board games I just got." Kammie said. She held out her hand and Jasmine took it. "Well, they sure look like they are going to be close." I said going behind the counter and making some hot chocolate. "Now, this is my favorite." Roux said. I smiled. "Mine to, I added some spices to make it more zesty." I said. "Oh yeah? Well, good job." He said. I took my own glass and walked around and sat infront of him. "So, there is this party my friend Terra and I are planning for Terra's daughter. She is going to pass away soon, and it would be nice if you came with your friends." I said. "I would have to see about that." Roux said.

We finished our hot chocolate and I took the glasses. "Why don't we go for a walk? It will be lots of fun." I said. "Sure, that does sound good." Roux said. We walked up stairs and saw Kammie and Jasmine drawing on the walls. "Wow, that is beautiful girls!" I said seeing drawings of the sun, trees, the river, and clouds over the bed. "I told you she wouldn't get mad, she doesn't get mad at anything!" Kammie said sticking out her tonge at Jasmine. "Well, she isn't my sister." Jasmine said sticking her tonge at Kammie. They started laughing and continued drawing. "Well luv, I have left you two some hot chocolates and some bread down stairs. We are going for a walk, be back later, and Kammie, don't burn down the house." I joked. "Korie, that was one time!" She joked. "You-" Jasmine said but was cut off. "No, I didn't really burn down the house." Kammie said. We all laughed and Roux and I walked down the stairs and out of the house.

We walked down the streets and I looked in windows. "Oh, that is a lovely dress." I said peering at a very colorful dress. "I am sure you would look great in it." "Really? You don't mind taking a look, do you?" "No, not-" Before Roux could finish, I had grabbed his hand and dragged him into the store. "Well, hello Ms. Anders, I thank you for the wounderful chocolates you gave me." Ms. Kashawic said smiling at me. She owned this shop and loved it dearly. "Korie, is that the one you were looking at?" Roux asked tugging lightly on my arm. I looked over and saw the beautiful dress. "Oh, I am sorry, I haven't seen you before, may I ask who you are?" "I just got here this morning. I am Roux." "Oh dear, you are one of them, one of those River Rats aren't you." She said backing away. "Is there a problem?" I asked. "Korie, he can't be here, haven't you been-" "No, I haven't been taking part of excluding him and his friends. I think it is barbaric that every one is doing this. And you of all people, I thought that you said that we shouldn't care if people are different." I said. "Korie, he might ruin me, you know that this job is all I have left." "I am sorry. Can you make an order for me though? I would like that dress right there." I said pointing at the dress. "I am sorry Korie, I can not." "Ok then, did you get the invite?" "Yes, I am not sure I can make it if he is comming though, but I will try." She said. I gave her a week smile and still holding Roux's hand, walked out of the store. "Come by and have some cake later if you can't make it, I have made one to many." I said. She laughed and I closed the door.

We walked down the street. I looked at our hands that were still intertwined, and blushed. I looked back up and saw that he was looking at our hands out of the corner of his eye as well. I smiled and continued walking on as did he. I looked into windows and saw many other beautiful things, but didn't even bother to go through what we just did. "You know, I am sorry about-" "Don't be Roux, it really wasn't your fault, it is theirs." I said smiling up at him. We went back to my Chocolat shop and opened the door to see Rachel reading her book and telling Kammie and Jasmine not to cut off their fingers as they were cutting pieces of chocolat into shapes. "Wow, what are you making?" I asked as Roux closed the door behind us. Kammie and Jasmine smiled widley and ran over to us holding a plate of chocolates in different shapes. There were birds, trees, and suns (well, they looked like blobs, but I wouldn't say that.). "They look great girls! Did Rachel help at all?" "Not at all!" Jasmine said happily. "Well, if she did, they would look like blobs!" I said. We laughed and Rachel glared at me, but laughed as well. "So, what did you guys do today?" I asked. "Well, we made these dolls, Kammie said pointing over at the chair with two small dolls made out of cloth and yarn. "We also made self drawings of another!" Jasmine said running over and grabbing two pieces of paper with drawings on them. "Wow, they look great!" I smiled holding the pictures up in the light, examining them. "Let's have some dinner, Rachel did make some, right?" I aske Jasmine and Kammie. "Yes, she did and we helped!" Kammie said running over to the small fire place with Jasmine at her heals and they sat down by it. I grabbed some plates for us and started dishing us up. "Oh, not me Korie, I have to get going, Terra needs some depression in that fluffy life of hers, and my pressense will do just the trick." Rachel said shutting her book and got up. "Oh, do you have to go?" I asked. "Yes, you guys have fun." She said and walked out the door. "Was it something I did? Is she in the protest?" Roux asked. "No, she hates it almost as me, she always goes to Terra's house around this time. We are just getting an earlie start on dinner, that is all. It has nothing to do with you." I said smiling up at him. I put dinner on the plates and walked over to where Jasmine and Kammie were sitting. I sat down and let the fire warm my back. Then I couldn't feel the warmth. I turned around and saw Roux laying down behind me, blocking the fire, and smiling up at me. "Am I blocking your warmth?" He asked jokingly. "Maybe, but I do need a good back rest." I said leaning on him. He put an arm around my waist and I blushed. "This is good sis." Kammie said taking a bight of chicken. "Yeah Korie, what did you do?" Roux asked taking a bight and smiling. "It's a secret." I said tapping the tip of his nose.

"It was getting late, and Jasmine and Kammie were sitting on the floor, petting air, or to them, Shentell. I was still leaning on Roux and we were talking about what has happend to us in the last few years. "Yeah, and he only liked me cause he thought I was a seducer." I said sadly recalling my last lover. "Well, if it makes you feel better, you don't have the looks. You are to beautiful." Roux said. I turned around and kissed his cheek. "You are so sweet!" I said. Roux smiled and put his hand softly on my cheek. "We should probably be going now." He said smiling up at me. "Yeah, it is gettin late." I said placing my hand on his that was on my cheek. "Can you and Kammie come to where we are? You know, buy the river?" Jasmine asked. I turned my head to look at her. "Yes, that is a great idea, Kammie, remember to bring extra clothes, tomorrow is suppose to be a hot one." I said. Roux got up and stretched. "Well, see you tomorrow Korie." He said taking Jasmine's hand and they walked out of the shop. "Well, looks like we should be off to bed, Rachel is probably going to be staying over at Terra's house tonight, so we can just lock up." I said. We locked the doors after quickly running over to make sure she was staying over there. They were having a small get together and asked if I would like to join, but I said I had plans for tommorow, and needed rest. We walked up stairs and got some extra chothes for tomorrow on Rachel's bed so all we had to do was get dressed and leave the next morning. "Night Kam Kam." I said turning off the lights. "Night Korie." She said. With that, we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys! Did you like the story? I do accept anonyms interviews now by the way! Please do review! There is going to be a different format next time to make it easier to read. Hope to read those reviews, and even if you aren't reviewing but reading, hope you like it! But i do incourage you to review! i don't bite! and remember, you can leave the bitchiest review possiable and i wouldn't care. i like honesty, not liers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey dudes! I'm back! well, here is another chapie from your one and only Captian! well, in this one, there might be more romance between Korie and Roux. Not sure, but i guess what ever i write goes savvy? so, review and read. oh, and i don't care if the reviews are anonymous. just review. and i don't care if you trash talk it either. just review as i said before.

* * *

It's Called Love

I woke up to here the sink water running and Kammie humming a sweet sounding tune. She had opened the windows and the sun was pouring in lighthing up the room, allowing no dark corners.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty has awakened." I heard Rachel say.

"Oh, when did you come home?" I asked.

"About ten minutes ago. Kammie and I made you breakfast. Seems like you two are going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we are going to meet up with Roux and Jasmine by the river where they are staying, you want to come?"

"Oh, I couldn't, I would just be a burden." Rachel said trying to make me beg.

I laughed. "Fine, you win, PLEASE COME!" I said laughing as I went on my knees and put my hands together.

"Fine." Rachel laughed and helped me up. "So, who is this guy named Roux?" Rachel asked.

"He is the friend that I am visiting, I just told you about him."

"Are you sure he is more then a friend?" Rachel asked.

"Why?"

"Cause you were saying his name over and over in your sleep. Seems like you were having 'fun' with him." Rachel smirked.

"Rachel! That is no proper thing to say! I was not having those kinds of dreams of him!" I yelled. I didn't even know I had a dream. I am pretty sure she was just jokin around, but then she gave me that look that said it was all buisness.

"Korie, I am not joking."

"Why would I be dreaming of him like that?"

"It's called love Korie."

"I just met him! I can't love him already!" I yelled putting on a black tanke top and some light blue shorts. I put on the choker he had given me, some hoop earings, bangles, and had my hair down.

"What ever you say Korie. What ever you say." Rachel said. We walked down stairs with some extra clothes, and made our way to the river.

"Rachel, try to meet someone and not just read." I said glaring at the book she was reading.

"Korie is right, you are going to go broke if you keep this up, this is the tenth new book this week!" Kammie scolded.

"Eleventh." Rachel said obiously not caring, more of bragging.

We reached the river and saw Jasmine sitting up in a tree.

"Hey Jasmine!" Kammie called up to her. Jasmine waved at her and motioned for her to come up.

"Have fun you two." I said to them. They waved me a good by as Rachel and I set off to find Roux. I asked people where he was, and they all had the same anwser, "No". Rachel and someone named Dean started talking and they really hit it off well. I had continued on my mission to find Roux when two hands came over my eyes and pulled me into his imbrase.

"Guess who!" He said.

"Roux! You scared me! You have probably taken three years of my life just now!" I said and playfully pushed him. He released me and I turned around to see him smiling widley.

"So, what brings you to these parts?" He asked.

"Don't tell me that you have already forgotten!"

"I haven't, so, do you care for a swim?" He asked.

"Why, yes I do!" I said happily taking his hand and dragging him to the edge of the dock. We both stared at the water that had slight ripples going through it from the warm breeze.

"So, who-" I was cut off by Roux picking me up and jumping in the water. I didn't move for a second due to the shock of cold that surrounded me, but Roux was already swiming up while holding my hand. We reached the surface and I gasped for air. I got over the cold shock and I grinned evily at Roux.

"Why are you-" I cut him off by splashing water at him. He started splashing back and I laughed. I started swimming away and he followed. He caught up and grabbed my leg. I squirmed and laughed as he pulled me towards him. I looked into his eyes as he held me to him and I laughed.

It has been at least ten hours since we got here, and Roux and I had just gotten out of the river an hour ago. Well, of course we had breaks in between. All of Roux's and Jasmines friends were sitting down around a big fire with us as Roux played his guitar with three other people. I was changed in a very colorful skirt, a cream colored lose top. I had a towl around me so my wet hair wouldn't dampen my shirt. I hummed to the tune of the guitars playing and closed my eyes. People around me were dancing and Jasmine and Kammie were dancing with two boys their age. I opened my eyes and got up. I looked and saw Rachel dancing with Dean and I smiled. Someone wrapped their arms around my waist and I jumped.

"Korie, you are really jumpy, you know that?" Roux asked, his lips brushing on my neck by my left ear.

"Yeah, so?" I asked feeling my legs weaken.

"Dance with me?" He asked, his lips brushing against my ear. I smiled and swayed. He folowed my movements and soon our bodys were moving as one. My back was still facing him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we swayed. I closed my eyes again and felt myself become in a trance. I was taken out of that trance by Roux kissing up my neck, occasionally licking it. I moaned. I felt myself get led away from the happy sounding music and the cheering and laughing. I opened my eyes when we came to a stop and we were infront of a small tent on a raft. Roux unziped the tent and I crawled in. Roux came in after me and zipped the tent back up.

"Roux, how did this become more then a dance?" I asked playfully.

"Korie, many things happen that we can't explain." Roux smiled back and walked over to me and pressed his lips to mine. Roux brought me to the floor and rolled ontop of me, our lips still together. I kissed him back with as much passion as he gave me. Our tonges battled as we felt another. The tent rattled, signeling that someone was knocking on it.

Roux got off of me and I sat up. He walked over and unziped the tent to reviele Jasmine and Kammie.

"Can Kammie stay with us tonight?" Jasmine asked, both her and Kammie giving us the sad, lost, puppy dog faces.

"Of course." Roux said looking back at me and grinned. I smiled back. "Where you guys going to stay?"

"Out side by that big tree." Kammie said.

"Ok, good night." I said. Kammie and Jasmine walked away and Roux zipped up the tent again. He walked over and got down on the floor, and crawled ontop of me again.

"Roux, is Jasmine your child?" I asked.

"No, her parents died when she was young, so I take care of her."

"Oh, ok then."

"If you are waundering if I have done this before, I havent." He said. That made me feel so special that he was going to do it with me that I brought his lips to mine in a bruising kiss. He broke apart from me and I frowned.

"Have you ever-"

"No. I havent." I said. Our lips met anothers again.

* * *

So, what did you think? I want at least two reviews for this chapter to do the next one. they can be mean, nice, and from anonimous peeps. just review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, how has it been? Well, I am hoping that you have all liked the story so far, and i am sorry for not up daiting sooner. i am preagnate so i have been stressed. now, on with the story!

* * *

Fun With Chocolat

I woke up to the sounds of crickets chirping loudly. The sun wasn't up yet, it was just a thin line on the horizon. I felt Roux's arms tighten around my waist, pulling me as close as possiable to him.

"Roux,are you up?" I asked sleepily. I felt his mouth on my neck, leaving hot kisses up and down, licking a line up where he had kissed me.

"I take that as a yes." I laughed as his kisses got more heated. He flipped me so that he was on top and kissed up the front of my neck to my chin, untill he reached my mouth. His hands roamed up my sides and went to the top of my head, kissing me harder, our tonges playing with anothers. We broke apart and I smiled up at him, pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. He kissed the tip of my nose and brought his lips down to my neck again.

"You know, we really should get up." I moaned as he nudged my legs apart with his knee.

"Why?"

"Do you really expect to stay in here forever?"

"I want to." He smiled licking up from my collar bone to my ear and whispered sweet words to me and his hands roaming my body.

"Why don't we go get Rachel, Kammie, and Jasmine, and go get something to eat." I suggested as he started tugging at my shirt, slipping it over my head. My hands went up his bare back and traced designes while he continued to kiss up my neck.

"Later."

"Roux." I moaned as he kissed down to my chest, his hands sliding up my thighs.

"Yes." He moaned as I kissed his chest.

"Please? I am hungry, I want something to eat." I said tracing his muscles with my tonge.

"You sure know how to get what you want." He said and brought my face up to his and we kissed again. We seporated and I put on my skirt. He put on his pants and we walked outside. It was brighter outside now, but still not that bright. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked over to where Jasmine and Kammie were still sleeping by the tree.

"Look, they are asleep, let's go back and sleep more." Roux said tugging my arm.

"I am hungry, let's go get something to eat. We can go back to the shop and make something for every one."

"Ok." Roux said and kissed my cheek. We walked back to the shop and I opened the door.

"What do you feel like?" I asked Roux.

"What ever you feel like love." He said and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Eggs and backon?" I asked.

"Sounds good." He said and kissed up my neck. I sighed as he moved his hands up and down my waist.

"Can I help?" He asked, turning me around and looking into my eyes. He smiled and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back and smiled. We seporated and I handed him two eggs.

"Now, crack those two, then two more and-"

"I know how to make eggs love. Don't worry about it." He said and kissed my cheek. I watched as he did exactly what I told him to do, and he moved the pan back and forth over the hot stove. I smiled and started doing the bacon. We heard the door open with the small bell symbolizing that people came in.

"Hey Korie, you and Roux making me breackfast?" Rachel asked walking in with a big smile on her face. Jasmine and Kammie came in shortly after her and sat down in the big chair that could hold three of them.

"Looks like you and Dean hit it off good." I smiled.

"It was a lot of fun Korie, I am glad you made me go." She smiled. "So, how much 'fun' did you have?" She asked me, a sly grin on her lips. I blushed and Roux came up to me, putting an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "That anwsered my question." Rachel smirked.

"The eggs are ready love." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. We seporated and I smiled.

"Want to put them on plates?" I asked. He smiled and walked back over and grabbed some plates and put the eggs on them.

"Roux, can you bring the plates over here? The bacon is ready." I said. He did as I told him to and I slid three pieces of backon on each of the five plates and passed them out.

"Thank's Korie, this is my favorite!" Jasmine said as she took a bite. I smiled and walked over to Roux who was now sitting by the fire and I sat on his lap. We began eating our breakfast and I laughed as he fed me some eggs. I held out some backon for him and he bit some off. He took the rest and licked my fingers cleane.

"You know, Sarah's birthday is today." I said to Kammie and Jasmine. "Why don't you two make her something, ah, maybe one of those dolls you made the other day."

"That sounds good." Jasmine said and her and Kammie walked upstairs to get working.

"I'll go supervise." Rachel said and smiled, walking up the stairs.

"Why don't we make some chocolat cake or something for Sarah." I said. Roux smiled and started helping me out. I looked over at Roux who was dipping some fruit into melted chocolat. I walked over and dipped my finger into it. Roux looked up at me and I made a line down my neck.

"Want the chocolate?" I asked backing away. He grinned and started walking towards me.

"Come get the chocolat." I laughed as he trapped me against the wall and licked up my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed as he started kissing my neck. He picked me up, still continuing his assault on my neck and set me down on the counter. I moaned as I felt his tonge glide up my neck. I put my hand behind my back for support, but it hit the chocolate bowl and it fell off of the counter. I looked away from Roux at the fallen bowl and sighed.

"Roux, look what you made me do." I giggled as I pushed him back, hopping off the counter.

"It isn't all my fault you know, if you weren't you, this would have never happened." Roux smiled.

"You know, that hardly made sense." I laughed.

"It didn't have to for you, but it did for me."

"Well, you were the one who said it, of course it made sence for you!" I laughed again as he gave me a confused expresion.

"There are many things that I think and say that don't make sence to me."

"Like what?"

"Another time."

"Why?"

"It isn't the time." He smiled and walked past me. I glared at the back of his head and he looked around and I smiled.

"Don't you dare think that I didn't know you were just glaring at me." He smirked and kept walking. He came to a chare by the fire place and sat down, slumping down and putting his arms on the arm rests, grinning up at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the sink and washed our dishes.

"Why don't you come take a seat with me?" He asked in a seductive tone.

"Because I know what you have on your mind and I don't think it is a good time for it."

"You are dirty you know that? I wasn't thinking of anything along those lines."

"Of course you weren't. That is why you know what I was talking about."

"Alright, you got me there, but why isn't it a good time love, for me, anytime is a good time."

"Roux, do you not remember who is in this house with us?"

"I do."

"Why every fifteen minutes must we be in some form of contact any ways?"

"Because, I care that much about you." He smiled.

"What am I to you Roux? Am I just your little toy? Am I your new little toy that you are playing with until you get board with it and then you get another one? No thank you Roux, I am not going to be that fun toy that you are just going to dispose of." I said gripping on the plate I was washing so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"Korie, you are-"

"I am a toy to you? Is that what you are thinkning? If it is, just say it and I wont be mad. I will be mad if you are lying to me though."

"I am not lying, you are not a toy for me, I care to much about you." I smiled at that and placed the plate down, walking over to him. His smile came back on his face and he patted his lap. I sat down and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing up my neck.

"Why don't we go back to the tent?" He asked. I don't know what it was, but something snapped in me.

"That's it! I am a toy to you!" I yelled and pushed out of his grasp. I stood infront of him, seeing his shocked and hurt expresion.

"Don't look so hurt, you are using me remember? I am not doing anything bad to you and you are trying to make me feel bad!" I cryed.

"What is going on?" Rachel yelled running down the stares. She saw Roux, now sitting up and me, tears forming, my face turning a deep red from anger.

"Nothing, he was just leaving though." I said pointing at the door and glaring at Roux.

"Korie-"

"Leave." I said.

"What's going on Korie?" Kammie asked at the top of the stares.

"Roux is going, now." I said sternly.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing sweety, now if you may, I need peace." I said rubbing my temples.

"Can I-"

"Yes Kammie, you can go." I said and walked up the stares and past them. They walked down and out the door.

"Korie, are you ok?" She asked closing the door.

"I don't know, I am hurting and feeling horriable. I don't even think that Roux loves me and here I am running around with him!" I cryed.

"What exactly did you do last night?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Well, I don't think nothing can lead up to him not being able to keep his hands and mouth off of you."

"We had sex! There, you happy?"

"That's all I needed to know. Now, you are comming with me to the doctors."

"Why?"

"I just need to know something."

"What?"

"Nothing, come on." She said opining the door and walking out. I followed her and was very confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Exsuse me Ms. Roth, but I need to speak with you." The doctor said as I layed on the bed in a very white and small room. He walked out and closed the door. I looked through the window and saw him talking to Rachel. Then, I saw Rachel turn red with anger and she started yelling. The doctor threw up his arms and tryed to calm her down, but she didn't stop. I looked over at some tests and saw what I didn't expect, or want to see.

_Possiable due date, nine monthes. Confermed pregnate, May 23, 2006.

* * *

_

hey guys, i am really sorry for not posting this so soon, but i was having writers block big time! hope you review and i love all the reviews i have been getting 


End file.
